vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamie
|-|Flamie PAD= |-|Flamie PADZ= |-|Big Flamie= |-|Mega Flamie= |-|King Flamie= |-|Giga Flamie= Summary Flamie are a slime-like species of monsters from Puzzle and Dragons. They are known for being jelly-like and warm to the touch, so much so that humans try to use them for heating. In Puzzle and Dragons these monster evolve into the Big Flamie and then into the King Flamie while in Puzzle and Dragons Z these monsters evolve into the Mega Flamie and then to the Giga Flamie. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-B | 8-C | 8-C Name: Flamie | Big Flamie | Mega Flamie | King Flamie | Giga Flamie Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant/Balanced Type, Attacker Type (King Flamie Only), Fire Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Heat Manipulation (Radiates with a noticeable amount of heat), Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation | All Previous Abilities, Statistics Amplification | All Previous Abilities, Durability Negation | All Previous Abilities minus Durability Negation | All Previous Abilities Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Fire Orbs:' Flamie and its Evolutions can tap into Fire Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Fire Energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Flamie: *'Bouncing off the Walls/Bouncing Merrily!:' Flamie bounces around, doing nothing Big Flamie: *'Attack Stance - Fire:' Changes nearby Heart Orbs into Fire Orbs *'Puffing Up:' Big Flamie powers up, dealing 2x more damage with its next attack Mega Flamie: *'Smash:' A single target attack that does 20% of the user's current HP, ignoring durability *'Fire Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Fire Element allies slightly King Flamie: *'Attack Enhancement:' An attack that deals 10x more damage and boosts the power of Attacker Type allies by 3x for a small amount of time *'Enhanced Attack:' Increases King Flamie's Attack stat slightly *'Lone Force:' King Flamie powers up, increasing its Attack Potency by 3x. Only used when alone *'Super Duper Mad!:' A rapid attack that hits 7 times, dealing 1.4x more damage *'Bouncing off the Walls:' King Flamie bounces around, doing nothing Giga Flamie: *'Smash:' A single target attack that does 20% of the user's current HP, ignoring durability *'Flame Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Fire Element allies by 1.5x Key: Flamie | Big Flamie | Mega Flamie | King Flamie | Giga Flamie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Healers